


Veronica Lodge Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Veronica Lodge imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Breaking Up (Part 1)

It hurt Veronica that she had to do this but it was for your own protection. She didn't want you to get involved with her family's business or worse, have her father use you in one of his games. Veronica would rather have you hate her than have you become someone you're not. You were different to everyone at Riverdale High. You are bubbly and kind. Even with everything that has plagued the town you still have this innocence about you and Veronica didn't want to take that from you. It had to be done. She had to break up with you.

 

Veronica had asked you to meet her at Pop's. When you arrived you wore the biggest smile, one that she loves to see, and knew in that moment this was going to be hard. However, when you saw Veronica's demeanour the smile turned into a frown as you slid into the booth opposite her. "What's wrong, Ronnie?" You asked, your voice laced with concern.

 

"I can't do this anymore." Veronica started. She had no clue what to say so she opted for that. After all, it's not like she hasn't broken up with someone she truly cares about before. In fact, you are the only one Veronica has ever cared about.

 

"Do what? Ronnie... you're scaring me now. What's going on?" You let out a nervous laugh. When your girlfriend asked you to Pop's you didn't have this in mind.

 

"I'm breaking up with you Y/N."

 

"What?" You asked in disbelief, not knowing if this is some twisted joke or if she is serious. Veronica's expression was void of all emotions telling you that she was one hundred percent being serious right now. "Listen to me. Don't do this."

 

Veronica almost faltered when your voice broke but she stood her ground. This had to be done. To protect you, she kept repeating to herself almost as if the more she says it the more she'll believe it. "I don't love you, Y/N. I never did. Our relationship was just a ploy to get back at my parents and it worked but now it's over."

 

"You don't mean that, Ronnie." You said insistent that she was lying. You tried to get her to look you in the eyes but she kept avoiding them, knowing that you would be able to tell that she was in fact lying to you. "Right... you know, everyone kept telling me you were the bad guy. That I shouldn't have accepted that date with you. That I would only get hurt. I guess... I guess they were right." You said, your tone emitting sadness. You got up from your seat and started to head out but hesitated for a moment. "Have a nice life Veronica." You spat and then walked out of the door and to your car. Not once did you look back because if you did you would have seen how broken up Veronica was about it. How once you left the dam of tears, she was holding back, broke and streamed down her face.

 

When you got to your house, which was across the street to Betty's and Archie's, you didn't get out of the car but instead remained seated. The state of denial you were previously in was over and now you were overcome with anger. Anger for the girl you had loved with everything you had breaking your heart. You began hitting the steering wheel out of frustration only stopping once your blonde friend opened the passenger door and sat next to you, placing a comforting hand on you arm. "What happened, Y/N?" Betty asked.

 

"She- she broke up with me." You told her and just like that tears began falling down your cheeks. Without hesitation, Betty wrapped her arms around your body that was wracked with sobs. She hated seeing her friend this broken up and made it her mission to find out the real reason why she broke up with you.


	2. Breaking Up (Part 2)

Betty stood at Veronica's locker, tapping her foot as she waited for her arrival. Since that night she saw you in your car crying she was overcome with anger and confusion for the girl. She didn't understand why she would break up with you out of the blue like she did. Betty was under the impression that Veronica loved you.

 

"Hey, Betty." Veronica greeted with a small smile that turned into a frown when she saw Betty's expression.

 

"Don't hey me, Veronica." The harshness of her tone made Veronica flinch a little. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you break up with Y/N?" The question caught Veronica off guard. She thought Betty would be on her side which, in hindsight, was a bad assumption. After all you and Betty were friends way before Veronica came into the picture.

 

"I- I had to." Veronica said, her voice cracking.

 

"Why did you have to break Y/N's heart?" Betty asked incredulously. "What was so important that you had to tell them that you never loved them?"

 

"I did it to protect them."

 

"Protect them? From your dad? Veronica, Y/N knows about your dad. They know not to trust him yet they went out with you regardless of that. Y/N loves you Veronica and you hurt them." Betty shook her head at Veronica's silence. "Y/N was always on your side and you ruined that." Veronica knows that she ruined the best thing in her life. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. Betty gave Veronica a pitiful look before muttering a goodbye as the bell for first lesson had rang.

 

After that conversation with Betty, Veronica wanted nothing more to go home and crawl under the covers, to hide from the world. She couldn't help but think that the blonde girl was right. That maybe you did see right through Hiram's lies. If that was the case, Veronica made a huge mistake. She decided that she would try and talk to you at lunch, to clear everything up. Veronica knew that it wouldn't be easy but she had to at least try and start somewhere.

 

What she didn't expect was that you'd be talking to another girl. She knew that you weren't trying to get another girlfriend, that isn't who you are, but that didn't mean she didn't like the girl cosying up to you. Veronica made her move to walk over to the bench you were sat on however, before she got far a hand grabbed her shoulder gently to stop her from walking further. Turning around, she saw the familiar face of her best friend, Betty.

 

"Don't." She told the raven haired girl. It wasn't intense but rather a soft warning. "I know you want to go up to Y/N but as your friend and theirs I'm telling you not to. I'm sorry about how harsh I was this morning. I get it now. You were trying to protect Y/N. It was a crappy way of doing it but I understand your intentions." Veronica felt a little relieved that Betty didn't hate her guts entirely. The relief turned into a pang of sorrow as she looked over at you again. Betty followed her line of sight and felt bad at the sight Veronica saw. She knew that you were only trying to somewhat make it hurt less, even though it isn't possible. "What you said really hurt Y/N. It's still very raw for them. Just give them time to heal."

 

Veronica nodded, taking in Betty's advice. She followed her to their lunch table but not before glancing over at you one last time, hoping that Betty was right and that time was the best medicine for this.


	3. Casual (Part 1)

What you and Veronica had was supposed to be purely casual. For her it was supposed to be a distraction from her ex, Archie. For you, it was supposed to help relieve the stress of being the captain of the basketball team while keeping on top of your grades. That was until you did the one thing, that is unspoken, in these situations, you fell for her. You had caught feelings for Veronica Lodge.

 

The agreement between the two of you started at one of Reggie Mantle's party's. It was one to celebrate the win of the night. Riverdale High's basketball team was going to the finals. While your team mates were drinking themselves senseless, you were sat on the couch, squeezed in between two couples making out. A look of boredom encroached on your face, wishing to be anywhere but here.

 

From across the room Veronica saw your whole demeanour and glided effortlessly through the crowd and to where you were sat. It was a stark contrast to everyone else's in the room. "Hey, Y/N." She greeted making you look up to her.

 

"Oh, hey Ronnie." You returned, forcing a smile as you did although Veronica saw right through it.

 

"Okay, lose the fake smile, Y/N/N. What's going on? Shouldn't you be celebrating tonight? Why the long face?" Veronica questioned. Maybe she was being nosy, either way she welcomed the distraction. Especially after her and Archie broke up.

 

"What, celebrating a win we only just got? We were distracted. I was distracted." You emphasised on 'I' because, well you were distracted. Trying to balance studying and basketball was proving to be a bit of a challenge for you. You just couldn't relax. Veronica took in everything you were saying, formulating an idea in her head.

 

"Come with me." She said, holding her hand out for you to take.

 

"What?" You asked, giving her a confused look.

 

"We are going to get a drink. For once you're going to relax and have fun."

 

"I don't know..."

 

"I'm not taking no as an answer, Y/N. So come on." You obliged to her instruction and took her hand.

 

The whole night you were by Veronica's side. Having drinks, partaking in some beer pong, dancing. Things eventually escalated and you found yourself in one of the guest bedrooms, peppering feverish kisses all over her as clothes were being removed from both parties. That was the night that started your month long causal relationship.

 

At first, it was the small things that made you realise that you had caught feelings for Veronica. It was a longing to be with her longer after your hook ups, wanting to cuddle with her and talk about anything. It was then enjoying just sitting and chatting almost as much being intimate together. The final piece was the wanting to kiss her and hold her hands in public. Whenever you saw Betty and Jughead together you envied them, you longed to have what they had with Veronica. There was always the option to tell her how you feel and hope that she feels the same way but deep down you knew that isn't the case. You knew she still held a torch for Archie. So you settled on calling the whole agreement off.

 

You were at home getting your stuff ready for the game tonight when a text from Veronica came through.

 

Veronica: Wanna meet up so I can wish you luck ;)

Y/N: Sorry, can't. Coach has us practicing before the game

 

Was what you replied with before shoving your phone in your pocket, ignoring any further incoming texts from Veronica. It hurt ignoring her. You wanted nothing more than to meet up. Every fibre in your body was telling you to but you it would only cause more heartbreak when she inevitably goes back to Archie.

 

You hadn't expected her to come to the game so when you saw her in the stands it threw you off. As Veronica waved at you, you looked away pretending you didn't see her which earned a frown from her. You had gotten into position, trying to shake off the feelings that were bubbling inside you, before the referee blew the whistle signalling the start of the game. The attempt of burying your feelings didn't work as you found yourself more distracted than ever and before you knew it the buzzer sounded for half time.

 

Veronica noticed your disheartened look and decided to follow you into the locker room. When she got there you were sat on the bench, your head buried into your hands. "What's going on Y/N? You blew me off before the game and now you're distracted?" She asked. Your head snapped up and you could tell she was trying to convey a neutral emotion and hide her actual one, an emotion you couldn't quite tell what it is.

 

"It's nothing." You lied to her but she wasn't having any of it.

 

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Don't lie to me." She huffed, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration.

 

"What do you want me to say Veronica?" You asked equally as frustrated. You hardly ever call Veronica by her full name, it was usually 'Ronnie' or 'Vee', so when you did it she knew you were upset at her for something.

 

"Something! I don't know, anything!"

 

"I just can't... I can't do this anymore." You has gotten up off of the bench and started heading to the door. You knew it was time to go back to the court soon.

 

"Stop! Don't you dare walk away from me! Don't you dare!" Veronica called after you making you stop in your tracks. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

 

"Us, Veronica. I can't do this causal relationship with you anymore because I have fallen for you." You told her. Veronica was shocked at your confession, not expecting that. You both stood there in silence, you waiting to see if she has anything to say and Veronica trying to figure out what to say. The silence was broken though when Reggie came bounding down he hallway to tell you that Coach needs you. You sent him a nod and gave Veronica one last look before going back to the gym, leaving the Lodge girl standing alone in the locker room and not noticing as her lips wobbled and as she furiously blinked away incoming tears that threatened to fall.


	4. Impressed

At school you were known not never have serious relationships. Everything with you was casual and you didn't mind it. That was until Veronica Lodge caught your eye. She was different to people from Riverdale. You knew that you wanted to try and woo her. Unfortunately though, Veronica had heard whisperings about your past actions and so made it difficult for you. She didn't want to be, what she called them, another one of your conquests.

 

You had asked Veronica out on a date but she of course declined, well sort of. She didn't exactly say no but she didn't exactly say yes. All she said was 'is that all you've got?' You took that as a challenge. While your attempts went unsuccessful you didn't give up. The way Veronica's eyes lit up and the shy smile she'd give you told you that she was somewhat interested in you, that and Kevin's hints. You began to listen more intently at everything the raven haired girl was saying. You took note of her likes and dislikes. You were getting to know her more.

 

Walking down the hallway, with a box in your hand, you made your way over to Veronica's locker. She glanced up when she felt your presence beside her, shutting the locker fully before turning to you, a smile gracing her lips. You handed her the box that contained her favourite cupcakes from the local bakery. She opened it and rose her eyebrows at the contents. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" She asked with a hint of playfulness.

 

"I'm not finished yet." You told her before handing her some flowers that you had strategically hidden. While she took them off you, bringing them up to her nose so she could smell them you reached into your pocket for two tickets to a screening of her favourite film at the local drive in.

 

Veronica bit her lip upon seeing the tickets, her smile growing into a full grin. "Pick me up at six. We can go and grab some dinner first." She said before turning around and walking away to her next class.


	5. Save Me a Dance

It was that time of year, prom. Everyone was excited for this one dance, dubbed as the dance of the year. New dresses were bought, grand promposals were executed, effort was put in everywhere. Prom didn't interest you as much as it did for others, though. There was only one girl you were interested in going with and that was Veronica Lodge.

 

You were stood, leaning against the adjacent locker, waiting for the raven haired girl to come out of class. It didn't take long for her to arrive and when she did a smile crept onto your face. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked you, swapping her books out.

 

"I was wondering if you want to go to prom with me." You asked. Veronica bit her lip, wondering how she was supposed to tell you that she already has a date.

 

"I'm already going with someone, Y/N. I'm so sorry, Archie just asked me and I said yes." She told you, feeling bad about it. Your lips tugged into a frown momentarily before plastering on a forced smile.

 

"It's cool." You lied, clearing your throat to recompose yourself. You hitched your bag further onto your shoulder and pushed yourself off the locker, getting ready to leave. "I'll see you there though. I'll just find the most beautiful girl in the room." Heat rose to Veronica's cheeks as you left her with that compliment.

 

Reggie kept telling you that every girl in your grade wanted to go to prom with you but you didn't want any girl, you wanted Veronica so you decided to go with some of your friends from the team instead. You were stood off to the side as one of your friends animatedly began telling some story that you were certain didn't happen. You sipped your drink while looking around the room for any escape. You didn't find an escape but rather your eyes landed on Veronica who was also looking at you.

 

The whole night your gaze hasn't left Veronica. When she went over to the refreshments table you joined her. "I knew you'd look beautiful." You said, making her look down to try and hide her smile.

 

"You don't look too bad yourself, Y/N." She returned.

 

You noticed Archie coming over so you leaned in, whispering to Veronica. "Save me a dance." You said, nodding to Archie as he stood beside his date and began walking back to your group of friends.

 

The night went on and Veronica still hasn't come over. You didn't expect her to but you had hoped she would. You were contemplating going home when you saw her making her way over to you. Sometime during the night Archie had gone off with Reggie talking about football and Veronica got bored. She came to prom to dance, not to talk about sport so she decided to take you up on your offer for a dance.

 

Veronica grabbed your hand and dragged you to the dance floor, stopping when she found some space. You automatically placed your hands on her waist while she crossed her arms around your neck and swayed to the music. Neither of you seemed to care that Archie could be watching you dance. You were in your own little world letting the music guide the two of you and in that moment Veronica wished it was you she said yes to for prom.


	6. Give Me a Chance

Sitting in the common room, Veronica felt a sense of sadness, watching all the happy couples over the holiday period. This is the first Christmas since you left and Veronica wasn't ready for it. She thought it would be easy to avoid her feelings on the situation but didn't realise that couples happy about the festive were everywhere, after all she was one of those happy couples. Kevin noticed the sorrow contorted on her face and went over to her. "Hey." He greeted, sitting next to her.

 

"Hey." Veronica returned with a smile although it wasn't one full of joy. Kevin didn't need Veronica to tell him what was wrong. He already knew it was about you.

 

"Tonight, me and you are having a sleepover and watching a Christmas classic."

 

"Home Alone?"

 

"Mean Girls." Kevin corrected her causing Veronica to let out a laugh. The small moment of joy soon vanished though. Kevin wrapped an arm around Veronica, bringing her into a side hug. "It's going to be okay, Veronica. You get through this you can do anything."

 

-

 

The rest of the day, Veronica started getting a little better. A part of her was still thinking about you but she was looking forward to the sleepover with Kevin more. That was until she got out of class and saw you standing in the parking lot, waiting for her. Instead of turning around and walking the other way, Veronica started slowly going towards you, telling Kevin who was walking with her that she'll be okay. "Hey, Vee." You greeted sheepishly.

 

Veronica stood there, contemplating whether she should slap you or not, deciding the latter as she didn't want to cause a scene. "What are- what are you doing here?" She asked.

 

"It's the holidays." You shrugged as if it was obvious.

 

"You can't just disappear off the face of the earth, make a reappearance for the holidays and think everything will be okay." Veronica said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "That's not how it works, Y/N. You left me."

 

"Look, I know I messed up." You told her before looking around and noticing a small crowd forming around you both. "Can we go and talk about this somewhere?"

 

"I'm going around Kevin's."

 

"I'll take you. Just- please." You pleaded. Veronica thought about it for a moment and nodded, accepting your offer. She quickly went to tell Kevin what was going on before sliding into the passenger seat of your car.

 

It was silent in the car until you pulled up to the red light, Veronica finally speaking up. "Why did you leave?"

 

"I could tell you that it was my parents but that's not just it. I- I didn't want you to have to pick between me and your dad." You told her. Veronica furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as to what you meant. "My parents, they don't like your dad, your family, and I didn't ruin us, ruin your relationship with your family because of it."

 

"Y/N, we aren't our parents. What they feel about each other shouldn't matter. I understand that you didn't have a choice but you didn't have to leave without an explanation. That hurt."

 

"I know and I'm sorry." You apologised. "I messed up and I want to make it up to you. Let me make it up to you."

 

You pulled up to Kevin's house but Veronica didn't get out straight away. Her hand hovered over the handle, thinking about your request. On one hand it really hurt when you left but on the other she did miss you. "Maybe we could to Pop's." She suggested, a small smile forming as she wasn't saying no straight away.

 

"I'd like that." You told her. She dipped her head, sending you a smile. You watched as she grabbed her bag and left your car, happy that she is giving you a chance.


	7. Casual (Part 2)

Ever since that day in the locker room, people have been noticing that something is up with Veronica. She's more reserved then usual, more quiet; she hardly goes out to party's now. Everyone thought it was something to do with Archie and this new girl he was talking to but that wasn't it. That was the thing, she didn't care about who Archie may or may not be dating. If someone asked her about it at the start of your casual hook ups, maybe she would've been jealous, after all Veronica thought that her and Archie would get back together. Now though, she doesn't care, having fallen for you too.

 

Betty managed to drag Veronica out to the baseball team's party to celebrate their first match of the season. The only reason Veronica agreed to go was because she thought you wouldn't be there as you weren't apart of the baseball team and normally you'd be at home studying. She wasn't ready to see you yet. That didn't work out though. When she walked into the kitchen she was immediately met with you talking to Reggie, your arm around a girl she recognises from the vixens. "Hey, Ronnie!" She shouted, waving to the raven haired girl. Veronica cursed to herself as now instead of leaving undetected, you knew she was here.

 

You immediately retracted your hand away from Rose's when you found out Veronica was here. You didn't know she would be here, you didn't know you would be here. It was very last minute. The only reason you were with Rose tonight was because Reggie wanted you to keep her company while he put the moves on her friend. You weren't interested in her but you knew it looked bad just by looking at the hurt expression on Veronica's face.

 

"What are you doing here?" Rose continued.

 

"It's a party." Veronica said like it was obvious.

 

"It's just that, you've not been to a party in ages. Some of the girls were beginning to think you were quitting the Vixens. Is this about Archie dating someone new? Because if so you should totally get over him." Rose rambled on.

 

"I should probably be getting back to Betty." Veronica interrupted, having had enough of Rose's rambling. Rose just shrugged and carried on talking to you. You, however, excused yourself following Veronica, all the way out of the front door. You reached for her hand making her stop. She spun around thinking it was some drunk guy, relaxing slightly when she saw it was you. "What do you want, Y/N?" She sighed.

 

"I just wanted to apologise for that in there." You gestured back to the house. "And tell you that I'm not interested in Rose, that I haven't moved on." You said the last bit quieter, unsure as to where the two of you stood.

 

"Y/N, wait." Veronica called after you, after you said goodbye and started heading inside. "I'm sorry too. I can't stop thinking about that day in the locker room and how I should have said something. I guess I didn't know how I truly felt until it was gone. I- I miss you, Y/N."

 

"I miss you too." You said, barely above a whisper, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Veronica's ear. She reached up to your hand with her own, keeping it there when you were about to remove it. Using her other hand, she cupped your cheek, bringing you down for a kiss.

 

"I want to try 'us' again. I want to be more than casual." 

 

"Me too." You breathed, leaning your forehead against hers.


End file.
